totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zwierzyna staje się łowcą !
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 7 Bobbie : Ostatnio w przetrwaj lub zgiń . Uczestnicy zaczeli badać nieznane im regiony i zaszywający się w górze Quan i penelope moga liczyć na walkę z dwiema łowczyniami. Lee Sin śledzi Tiarę , którą goni Joania i chce ją rozerwać na strzepy. Także Veneida sama chce się zmierzyć z Drawnem i Lebrikiem i idzie po nich ,zeby wpadli w jej pułapkę. Co za emocje i ile walk nas czeka. Ile będziemy mieć ofiar ? 3 , 2 moze nawet więcej. oglądajcie nas. Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Dżungla , pogoń '''Tiara : Jak daleko to może być , przecież powinno być bliżej ! Joania : Nie uciekniesz mi . Coraz bardziej zmęczona ucieka w popłochu , aż nagle spada ze skarpy i ląduje koło jeziora. Tiara : 'Woda , musze wziąć łyka .. ''Pije ją i wstaje. '''Tiara : '''Domek , jedyna nadzieja.. Szybko .. '''Joania : Nie uciekać mi ! Chwyta za pieniek drzewa i rzuca w jej stronę . Tiara : Czy ty nigdy się nie męczysz.. Joania : 'Ja być niczym olbrzym , ja umieć więcej . ja roztrzaskać twoja czaszka o skała . '''Tiara : '''Ty nauczyć się lepiej mówić. Na serio brzmisz strasznie durnowato ! '''Joania : '''Nikt nie będzie mówić ,że jestem durnowata.. ''Zaczyna biec w jej stronę , Tiara się złowieszczo uśmiecha , nagle ziemia się zapada , a Joania wpada w dziurę – pułapkę. '''Joania : Ty się bać , ty uciekać ode mnie. Tiara : Tak , mam więcej takich zasadzek , więc uważaj. A teraz lecę po broń i cię odbije. Spokojnie tutaj siedź. Biegnie do domku nad jeziorem , tymczasem ona jest w dole . Joania : Nie dać się łatwo , ja wyjść. Próbuje wychodzić i wychodzi jej to. Tiara : Nic , nic pożytecznego. Nie to , nie tamto. Chyba ktoś tutaj był i szperał w tych rzeczach. Lee Sin : W rzeczy samej dobra dedukcja. Pojawia się w oknie , Tiara wystraszona odsuwa się od niego.. Tiara ; 'Kolejny wróg , nie dość ,że mam na głowię mutantkę , to jakiś mnich mnie nawiedza. '''Lee Sin : '''Czas chyba zacząć zabawę . Tak chciałem walczyć i mam okazję. ''Wskakuje do środka , chwyta za krzesło i rzuca w jej stronę . Ona się schyla , chwyta się deski. '''Lee Sin : No i co takiego planujesz mi zrobić ? Tiara : '''Pułapka , która widać nie zadziałała , ale teraz zadziała. '''Lee Sin : Młoda i całkiem sprytna. Podłoga się nagle zapada , zostają tylko ściany , Tiara , chwyta się lin wystających z sufitu i spokojnie zjeżdza na ziemię. Tiara : Co się !! Lee Sin : Niespodzianka. Nagle ją kopie i spada na ziemię . Tiara : '''Jak to zrobiłeś , powinieneś upaść i zostań zgniecionym ? '''Lee Sin : '''Ja się dziwię ,że tak długo przeżyłaś . Podobno twoja drużyna się rozpadła. Biedna , sama błąka się po dżungli. '''Tiara : Nie tylko ja się tutaj błąkam. Nagle Joania chce taranować Sina , ten skacze nad nią i podstawia nogi przez co traci równowagę , ale nie zderza się z drzewem. Joania : Ty być lepszy przeciwnik. Ja chcieć więcej ! Lee Sin : Proszę . Myślałem ,że zabiła cię . Widać mało ekscytujące i śmiercionośne te pułapki. Tiara : '''Wypchaj się , coś ty mi zrobił . Cała noga mnie boli. '''Lee Sin : Jesteś unieruchomiona , a teraz czas zająć się nią. Joania : '''Kim być ? '''Lee Sin : '''Kim jestem . Cóż , powitajcie ślepego mnicha z Tybetu ! '''Tiara : Co ? Nie widzisz. Lee Sin : '''Zgadza się. Nie każdy dobry wojownik musi widzieć . '''Joania : Ty nie zobaczysz swoich kości ! Ja rozgnieść obu . Lee Sin : 'Dawaj mamucie . '''Joania : '''AGRR ! ''Zaczęli szarżować na siebie nawzajem aż nagle .. Góra , blisko jaskini '''Jolie : Zbliżamy się do wejścia , orzeł je wypatrzył. Naomi : Lodowato , ja zaraz zamarznę .. U góry , obserwuje ich Quan Quan : ''' Proszę weź chwyć za tamten kołek i pociągnij na mój znak. '''Penelope : Zgoda . Naomi : Ty tam , widzę cię ! Jolie : Haha , w końcu mamy , ty .. Naomi : 'Co się dzieje .. '''Jolie : 'Żółty , nie daruję mu tego .. Właśnie twoi bracia wraz z białymi nas niszczą .. 'Naomi : '''Biała , tak to ona . nie będę miała litości.. '''Quan : '''Zauważyli , ciągnij ! ''Ciągnie do siebie i nagle skały zaczęły się ruszać i spowodowały lawinę kamienna . hałas nieco wystraszył kozy i nagle z jednej spada Naomi . 'Jolie : '''Chwyć się . Nie mogę cię stracić .. '''Naomi : '''Nie przejmuj się mną. Ja i tak nie sądziłam że będę tutaj tak długo. ''Skały są coraz bliżej . partnerki chwytają się i biegną pomiędzy skałami , w tym czasie pozostałe kozy zostają rozjechane lub zmiażdżone przez skały. 'Quan : '''Chyba po nich … ''Nagle wyskakuje Jolie i rzuca się na Quana , ten upada , ale udaje mu się ją zrzucić na bok . Oboje wstają .. '''Jolie : '''Nie , jak tak można … Zabiłeś kolejne zwierzęta.. '''Quan : To jest krąg życia . Silniejszy przetrwa . Widze ,że pałasz nienawiścią do nas . Jolie : '''To jest za mało powiedziane. Zginiecie , ty i ta twoja zabawka. '''Penelope : '''Nie jestem jego zabawką. '''Quan : Nie masz pojęcia przez co ona przeszła. Wystarczająco dużo wycierpiała. Jolie : Wycierpiała , ona nie wie czym jest prawdziwe życie ! Penelope : '''Ale poczułam ten smak i chcę się od tego uwolnić ! '''Jolie ; Zamknij się ! Jolie zaczyna szarzować. Quan skutecznie ją blokuje . Jolie : Bez tej zabawki nie umiałbyś walczyć ? Quan : l To jest mój atut. Przywitaj się z terakotowym wojownikiem , strażnikiem cesarza ! Penelope : Cesarza ? Quan : '''Nie mówiłem ci ale pochodzę prosto od strażników rodu Sima z Dynastii Jin , wiec sztukę wojenną mam we krwi. Penelope schowaj się . '''Penelope : Nie ! Nie ucieknę znowu. Nagle wyskakuje Naomi i ląduje przed Penelope ze swoim kryształem .. Naomi : Liczę na to . Penelope : '''Taka mała a się nie pokaleczy tym ? Miasto , ulica '''Drawn : Asfalt , elektryczność , zupełnie jak w domu. Lebrik : Masz rację . Nie powinniśmy czekać na Joanię. Drawn ; Poradzi sobie , ja w nią wierze. Mała , oby do mnie wróciła. Tymczasem w wieżowcu na parterze.. Fabiusz : Więc , kto na nich zapoluje i tutaj ich przywlecze. Veneida ; Zostaw to mnie. Ruszaj na piętro i rozpalaj pułapki . Rycerz idzie na górę , a zabójczyni zakrywa się kapturem i zawiązuje bandane i idzie skradając się . Lebrik : Naprawdę. Drawn : Nagle stanął i zamknął oczy . Lebrik : Co się stało ? Drawn : Po lewej Nagle słychać sztylet , Lebrik robi akrobację , a Drawn. Drawn : '''Wyjdziesz , czy będziemy cię szukać . '''Lebrik ; AA , widzę ją .. Drawn : 'Nie podchodź do niej ! ''Lebrik skacze i uderza w drzewo , Veneida traci równowagę , ale skacze na ramiona lebrika i odskakuje . Drawn podbiega i chce ją trafić nożem , ale chybia. '''Veneida : Zebrik , tyle czekałam . Lebrik : Zebrik to mój brat , wiesz gdzie on jest ? Veneida : '''Ha , więc to naprawdę nie ty. Wiedziałam ,że nie mógłbyś udawać . '''Lebrik : Udawać ? Spojrzał na ziemię i potem na nią z pogardą .. Lebrik : Coś ty mu zrobiła !!!!! Veneida : Mhahaha , więc czas poznać prawdę , zabiłam go z największa przyjemnością . Nie był wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Lebrik uronił łzy , chyba jako jeden z chłopaków na arenie .. Lebrik : 'Zabiłaś .. ty potworze .. ''Zaczyna biec w jej stronę , ta go odpycha , a on upada. Wyciąga sztylet i chce go zabił , ale Drawn blokuje ją . '''Drawn : Jesteś całkiem porządną rywalką . Zobaczysz jak to jest kogoś wtopić . Veneida : 'Liczyłam ,że Oksan cię zabije , ale się myliłam. Był zbyt miękki dla swojego przyjaciela . '''Drawn : '''O czym ty mówisz , nienawidziliśmy się . '''Veneida ; '''Masz problem ze swoimi uczuciami. On wiedział co mu zrobiłeś , ale to on cie ocalił .. '''Drawn : '''Chcesz mi namieszać w głowie !! ''Odpychają się od siebie i odskakują . '''Veneida : Pożar , gdy chciał się zemścić wybuchł pożar , z którego on cię wyprowadził . jednak mimo wszystko uratował cię za to co ty mu zrobiłeś. Byłeś jego katem i nie sądziłam ,że naprawdę jesteś taki podły. Lebrik : '''Jest jaki jest , ale nie mydl mu oczu . Pomógł mi .. '''Veneida : Naiwniak . On chciał cię tylko wykorzystać przeciwko mnie . Drawn : 'Kim ty jesteś , że tak mówisz. '''Veneida : '''Mhahahahaha , poznaj nienawiść w czystej postaci , nazywam się Veneida , pani mrocznej strony serca ! Teraz oboje zginiecie ! ''Veneida wyciąga dwa pręty które wydłuża i rusza na przeciwników. '''Drawn : Uważaj !!! Veneida z niesamowitą szybkością atakuje ich , oni ledwo robią uniki , ale udaje im się . Lebrik wykopuje z jej ręki jeden pręt. Veneida : To mnie nie powstrzyma. Wyciąga dłoń przed siebie i wychodzi pręt z drugiej strony i ponawia swój atak. Lebrik : 'Musimy coś z nią zrobić ! Nie damy jej rady wręcz. '''Drawn : '''Myślę . Zaraz , odsuń się mam plan łap fiolkę .. ''Lebrik chwyta za fiolkę i odchodzi nieco dalej od nich . '''Veneida : No dalej , zrób to ! Trafia w jego torbę i nagle wybucha i rozpyla się dziwny ciemnozielona mgła. Drawn : Wypij to szybko. Wypija to i mgła nic mu nie robi .''Veneida wynurza się z dymu , ciężko dyszy . '''Veneida :' Co to jest ! Drawn : 'Mój atut . Nie przewidziałaś tego ! '''Veneida : '''Przewidziałam , ale nie z takim skutkiem. ''Zaczyna uciekać i wyrywa Lebrikowi fiolkę z rąk i kieruje się do wieżowca. '''Veneida : '''Gońcie mnie , jeśli macie odwagę . Walka w dżungli '''Joania : Nie mieć szans . Lee Sin : 'Zobaczysz dzikość tygrysa ! ''Lee Sin robi skok i kopie Joanię w brzuch , ta nic z tego nie robi . Zamachuje się maczugą i chce go uderzyć , ale nie trafia. Sin robi unik . '''Joania : '''Haha , knypek przegrać ze mną . '''Lee Sin : Zwykłe ataki nie zadziałają . Więc czas na moje tajne techniki . Zza pleców wyciąga wachlarz . Dziewczyny zaczynają się z niego śmiać . Lee Sin : MILCZEĆ !!! Nagle podnosi wachlarz i celuje w Joanię , w którą leci wycelowany w nią promień energii .Osłania sie maczugą , ale zamienia się w popiół . Tiara : '''Nieprawdopodobne , akcelerator energetyczny , skąd go masz ! '''Lee Sin : '''Mieszać magię z technologią to nie lada wyczyn . umiem walczyć i stosuję wszystkie chwyty., '''Joania : '''Ja nie bać się wachlarza. '''Tiara : Stój głupia ! Joania , biegnie w stronę Sina . ten sobie z tego nic nie robi . ponownie unosi wachlarz. I celuje w Joanię w którą trafia . ta zostaje rażona i pada na ziemię . Mnich chowa wachlarz. Tiara : To jest koniec ! Mój i jej ! Joania : 'Ja nie móc , ja musieć żyć , dla knypka. '''Lee Sin : '''Twój knypek Drawn walczy z Veneidą i właśnie obrywa od niej . Haha. ''Podchodzi do niej chwyta ją za głowę . unosi i wykopuje ją o drzewo z taką siłą ,że całe drzewo z domem się zawala na nią . 'Lee Sin ; '''Jedna z głowy. Teraz ty .. '''Tiara : '''Zaraz , czekaj .. Nie zabieraj tą rękę . ''Nagle Sin dostaje w ramię małym odłamkiem kryształu i zaczyna krwawić . '''Joania : '''Mój ostatni prezent .. Ja żegnać .. '''Lee Sin : Coś ty mi zrobiła. AGR ! Rzuca Tiarą o ziemię i podbiega do Joani , , wyjmuje wachlarz i ustawia na pełną moc i celuje w nią . Joania zaczyna skwierczeć aż w końcu nadyma się i wybucha. Krez rozlewa się wszędzie. Z tego wyłania się Sin z mrocznym uśmiechem. Tiara : Okrucieństwo nie ma granic. Widok przechodzi na kabinę Bobbiego Bobbie : '''Okrutne . To jest zabawne. Mamy dwóch całkiem dobrych graczy. Liczyłem ,ze Quan coś więcej pokaże , ale Lee Sin , no ciekawe. Nie jest tak cofnięty w rozwoju. Tiara nie ma co liczyć na przeżycie. No i jak te dwie rasistki zwalczą tamtą dwójka . I co za świństwo rozpylił Drawn ; Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Przetrwaj lub zgiń . Klip specjalny z Joanią '''Joania : Joania zniszczyć wszyskich , ja byc najpotężniejsza. Ja mieć siłe i moc. ja niszczyć kamień jedną dłonia. Jeśli ja umrzeć , ja chcieć by tata dumny i matka dumna z Joani i jej siły. Ja kochać taka być i ja zostać soba do końca . ja kończyć bo inni chcieć też mówić. Ja nie lubić innych . Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki